


Of Magick, Flames & Order

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: A Not So Naive Nana, Angel/Demon Relationship, Astrology, Dark Comedy, Dark Magic, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Dying Will Flames, F/M, Family Fluff, Flirting, Gen, Historical References, Humor, Less In-Denial Tsunayoshi, Light Angst, M/M, Magic-Users, Mature Gokudera Hayato, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Slow Developing Smut, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Superstition, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, neutral magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Normal, what is normal?In the daily life of the Tenth Generation boss-to-be, his definition of normal would induce someone into a heart attack but when enemies started popping out of nowhere that not even guns could kill, his life became problematic. With creatures, they only knew existed within folklore started coming at them, how can they fight something they have no knowledge of?





	1. The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!
> 
> What I do OWN are the made-up plots and made-up characters. If you are religion sensitive and hate the thought of any character bashing the said religion, please keep those comments to your self because I will not tolerate bashing or flaming.
> 
> Remember that this is a FANFICTION so anything that the writer or co-writer puts it, is based on imagination or historical plot holes that have been researched.

 

**Chapter One**

 

_**The Calm Before The Storm** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _"They were here even before the Tri-ni-set was created, that speaks volumes of how ancient their power resonates throughout the lands...."_
> 
>  
> 
> "How is that even possible?"
> 
>  
> 
>  _"They aren't just some ancient folly, they are mystic, powerful and knowledgeable. To even meet just one you would feel a power unlike any other."_
> 
> "Who are they then?"
> 
>  _"The Order of the Twelve Stars."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

When he would close his eyes, he could still recall every battle he'd faced and when he would open his eyes, his mind would drift to the friends and family that awaits him when he goes out of the confinements of his room. The battles still traumatize him but it made him stronger for each day, he can no longer deny that he is in fact destined for the role of a mafia boss of the most powerful and feared Famiglia in all of Costa Nostra.

 

He is Sawada Tsunayoshi, the direct descendant of Vongola Primo is now fully admitting to being Neo-Vongola Primo.

 

He imagined his former self, crying in despair and vehemently denying the role that was running down his veins. The blood of a mafia boss and mafia descent denying his origins would have been disgraceful and utterly ignorant. Now he realized how all those kicks and punches served a meaning to his ignorance but he wouldn't outright admit it to the hitman right now.

 

After all...

 

He and the other Arcobalenos needed to rest.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

_What drove him to the point of setting the balance of? Was it the bitter loneliness of immortality or the fact that his other siblings received Nirvana while he was stuck watching the Tri-ni-set? So many questions yet so little answers._

_And no matter how many years have passed him, he couldn't fathom why Sepira would give the gift that her creator had given her to a human? He watched them and saw that even the lightest of them had darkness within, he saw how easily one of them betrayed their leader and the gift was soon tainted with human filth that made him bristle with anger that would rival the fires of Hell._

 

_Sepira's creator would weep bitter tears to know what fate has befallen upon her creation, her chosen creation and while he... He would only stand by because he didn't do an ounce to prevent this from happening, how Sepira had given her very essences to seal the true power of the Tri-ni-set and how only her creator and the Eleven other could unlock the true potential of the Tri-ni-set._

 

_The Arcobalenos may have broken the curse upon their bodies but they haven't broken the curse upon their souls and the same curse that has befallen among the holders of the Vongola and Mare rings._

 

_The curse he also bears until the end of time._

 

_Immortality._

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 ** _"Residences have been warned to lock their homes and secure their premises from any suspicious individual that may lurk around your neighborhood-"_** Tsunayoshi shut off the T.V and frowned alongside with his tutor. "Break-ins, hold-ups and now murders... Do you think it's related to the mafia, Reborn?" He asked with a frown etched upon his face while the hitman sipped his espresso. "It could be but I highly doubt it, Hibari wouldn't let this get so far to have the National News involved, Dame-Tsuna." His intuition was screaming at him that this was dangerous, a danger they would have more difficulty in fighting.

 

 _'What does your intuition say now, Tsuna?'_ Reborn mentally asked as he observed his student, he would never outright admit how proud he was of his progress unlike a certain horse but he wasn't one to say over just yet, Dino has his own potential while Tsuna was brimming with untapped potential that all the Dame needs is confidence within himself as well as a strong foundation of trust in his own power.

 

"It doesn't feel right, Reborn. This one is a savage who inflicts psychological pain then a brief clarity then strikes with a ruthlessness. This seemed more of...  _His_ caliber." Reborn unknowingly clenched his own jaws at the mention of the man who inflicted the curse upon him and the others, while it was not visible, he still wore his pacifier not because he could part with the wretched thing... No, it was a bitter reminder of the curse he endured and the promise of sweet vengeance upon the man.

 

"Why do you think it was that slimy bastard, Dame-Tsuna?" Unintentionally cold but Tsuna could understand that mentioning Checkerface among the Arcobalenos is a taboo only a foolish man would say but to Tsuna, he wasn't that foolish but merely a mix of ignorant and bravery. "Kyouya mentioned a few days ago that each victim had a debt to pay and the fact that they all had pacifiers in the crime scenes would coincidentally but the last straw was that one of the victims had clams as their dinner, one victim drowned in seawater and the other victims goes by the color of the rainbow." He would applaud the sharpening deductive skills and with the help of the famed Vongola Intuition.

 

Tsuna was shaping up into the boss he was meant to be.

 

"As much as we hate the fact that Checkerface escaped, we'd hate it even more if this bastard gets away with all of this."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

Deep within the hidden realms that a select few had known and guarded the doors of the Ancients before their eyes the mighty marbled doors cracked and a power longed forgotten invaded their senses, shadows danced as darkness and light began to merge forming the astral beings whose forms glisten with stars decorating their bodies and luminescent hairs that is crowned with an ethereal light and twelve different symbols etched upon the middle of their chests.

 

They have awakened.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _"Bermuda-sama! Bermuda-sama! Code Red, I repeat Code Red!"_ The frantic tone of the emergency broadcast system within the facility echoed deafeningly and the other Vindice officers jumped at the sound but the moment they registered the order, they rushed towards the heavily locked doors where their fearsome leader stood before. Behind their bandages, they gapped like fishes out of the water, one by one the figures slowly formed into heavenly and devilish figures of sin and temptation.

 

 **"Ah... It's been several centuries since we've been summoned like this."** One of the figures stated as he sighed wistfully feeling the locomotive movements of his body.  **"You meant to say, it's nice to finally have a body again rather than floating like a specter in the realm of reincarnation, Taurus."** One chided while the others chuckled at the truth of her words.  **"Don't be such a mean queen, Virgo"** He replied while the others remained blissfully unaware, one or two took notice of their current location.

 

 **"Bermuda?"** A voice he missed after all the years that had passed, the others silenced themselves as they watched the sign that they both love and wary of, her black hair reached her knees with the tips of her hair colored in the shade of dark blue night sky that glistened with stars and eyes whose shade is the mysterious purple mixed with the mischievous indigo.

 

"Lady Scorpio... But how...you were..." The fact that the spirt caressed his bandaged cheek sent shivers down his spine.  **"Energy, such as mine especially, cannot be destroyed but can only be transformed."** She said and the others had a look of contempt.  **"Rest assured that the Hunter will not be easily forgiven for the transgressions that have befallen upon me and the others. Justice will be served accordingly and swiftly."** All twelve of them rose to a proud height and looked at the Vendice guards who was fighting the temptation to kneel just as they did before.

 

**"Let it be known, a war is coming and those who have wronged the right shall be punished and as the sun rises and moon sets, the balance will be brought back."**

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Ancient and mystic forces stirred as a wave of unforeseen power covered them and deep within the bowels of the Earth, doors longed closed began opening and the very Earth began to rumble...

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 **"As of last night, Seismologists still have no idea on how a groundbreaking 5.5 magnitude earthquake hit not only Japan but all over the world! Experts are baffled by this phenomenon that racked the entire world-"** Tsuna now had a permanent look of frowning while thinking, first the murders and now an earthquake?! "This does not add up to anything scientific or logical!" Reborn called an emergency meeting and saw how deeply troubled everyone is not just from the earthquake but the continuous events of the unknown.

 

"Even Verde has no clue on what had happened last night."  _Troublesome._ Even the smartest man on Earth doesn't have an answer. "It could be a Namazu causing trouble!" Tsuna's lips quirked into an amused smile hearing his right-hand man proclaiming the supernatural at work but for some reason, his intuition was more or less was agreeing with the superstitious Storm guardian and now came the decision he was more inclined on denying to say it out loud but his intuition was nagging him.

 

"I suggest we focus on the matter of this mastermind whether or not he is truly Checkerface or a copycat." Tsuna started and everyone nodded, Kyoya threw the files on the table wherein Tsuna opened them for all of them to see except for the kids who were with Fuuta downstairs. "Bite marks? Burn marks... Suffocation and missing. All of these happened last night?" The horror evident in the usual cheerful Rain guardian tone had voiced the concern everyone had on edge. "It wasn't just that, the air last night seemed off as if someone dropped an invisible bomb. Ken was acting usual and growling." Mukuro added as his eyes narrowed in disgust seeing the brutalized remained of a young woman.

 

"How can so many people die last night, it is so not extreme." Now that was a shocker, a solemn voice from the normally loud boxer. "The influx of murders is somehow tied to the earthquake that happened last night, how can something that even experts themselves are paid to do doesn't have answers?" Hayato added as he tsk'ed reading the autopsy reports that made his stomach churn. "Could it be a rising syndicate?" Bianchi asked while Kyoya frowned. "Doubtful, my contacts in the Underground haven't had much to say except that these murders aren't committed by a human being, they kept whispering monster or a demon." That's the most he said in the matter but he was terribly agitated.

 

A lot has been happening within **HIS** territory and the herbivores have been restless even to go as to dismiss the rules.

 

The police department and local neighborhood watch alongside with his minions had set up airtight patrols, secured CCTVs within areas susceptible to the attacks as well as providing brighter street lamps to have better visuals, curfews had to be ensured to students and children as well as a house-to-house check-up so that the more paranoid residences would sleep better. The mafia counterpart kept an open ear to any movements of syndicates that may have had used the time they were busy as an opportunity to do business.

 

"There have been a total of 51 deaths already... If it reaches anymore higher then Vongolas own connections to the mass media would be tarnished, they can't hide this for long even the residences are getting suspicious that the government isn't doing a thing and it may lead to you, Kyouya." Tsuna said seriously, he wasn't afraid that his Cloud would throw a tantrum because his Sky thought he was incompetent.

 

No, Tsuna was worried that the backlash would lead it back to the Disciplinary Committee President who is fighting the media tooth and nail to hide something that needs immediate action. "Then what do you suggest, Tsunayoshi?" Kyouya tried to keep his temper in-line but the recent problems caused it to dwindle. "As of now, we cannot hide this situation from the general public without the negative backlash point back at you and as for any more action, we have to be vigilant with our surroundings and no one is to be alone when danger is near you call back-up immediately and no excuses." He gave a hard and meaningful look at the more stubborn Guardians who reluctantly nodded.

 

"That's all for now, dismissed."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Sawada Nana felt the despair that permeated the air in Namimori but as much as she hated being labeled as a naive woman, she was far from it since long ago she had already felt this fear and dread...

 

She remembered how overly superstitious her Grandparents were and that superstitious nature was passed down to her parents and to her, this was something even beyond the scientific naysayers couldn't comprehend and her fellow superstitious neighbors started going to the shrine and getting the protective charms that she had hidden within the four corners of their respective property. As much as Nana wanted to deny it, the neighbors who died were non-traditionalists thus leading them to be ignorant of certain items that should always be present within a house.

 

When she passed by the house of a dead one she knew, she gave a small prayer in her mind but was perplexed when she saw a car in front...

 

A very expensive car.

 

"Oh pardon me..." Nana turned around and gasped seeing a girl dressed in white from head to toe but her hair was something else, it was black yet for some reason when it reached the tips, it was blue. Her skin was pale and it looked smooth from what she thought but sadly, she didn't see her eyes which was covered by a thick white netted veil but what she did see were the girl's pinkish lips and rosy cheeks.

"Ara, are you a relative of Sumiko-san's?" The girl nodded. "I am...or was her niece, she was the younger sister of my late Father, I only met her a few times but because my family moved to Greece, I don't know much of my Aunt except that she was my last link to my Father." Nana blinked owlishly until it dawned her. "My condolences for the lost." The girl smiled sadly. "I have longed accepted that Death was a cruel part of the circle of life." She said solemnly and turned to look at the white paper lantern on her Uncle's house. "But what about your mother? Where is she?" Nana should've berated herself for such a personal question but her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a bitter chuckle.

 

"She didn't want to waste time flying all the way from Greece to attend a funeral of a person she barely knew but meant a lot to my Father... I apologize for showing such a demuring side of myself without introducing who I am." She bowed apologetically and Nana insisted that it was alright. "It's alright, I was a good friend of Sumiko-san, my name is Sawada Nana, a pleasure to meet you." Nana started in order to help the clearly flustered girl.

 

"My name is Kaguyama Persephone Izanami." Nana's eyes widened at the representation of the name Izanami, she believed that if a child was named after a deity then the child would either be blessed or cursed. "I know that my name has questionable history but my Father was a firm believer that my namesake is blessed and with my Father's adamant naming of a Japanese goddess, my mother was dead set on naming my first name from a Greek goddess despite the fact I was born during the time when the season dies." She mused and Nana felt her amusement. "What is your nickname then, Kaguyama-chan?" The black-haired girl hummed and sighed wistfully.

"I have far too many nicknames but since I'm in Japan, Iza or Nami will be fine because Persephone is far too off mouthy at the same time foreign, Sawada-san." Nana had a feeling she was going to like this girl and prayed to the Deities up above that this may be a good sign of change.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Taidama!" When Tsuna and the remainder of the Vongola guardians who wished to remain greeted the Sawada matron happily as they could. "Maman what took you so long?" Lambo asked in his childish way the woman chastised him lightly while putting the groceries away with the help of Tsuna. "Ara~ I just met one of Sumiko-san's relative... Such a pretty girl and foreign too!" Now that caught the attention of the majority. "Really, Maman? Where was she from?" Reborn asked smoothly and the rest eyed the hitman knowingly. "Oh, Nami-chan was from Greece, poor girl though... She went to Japan in order to meet up with her Aunt and stay to get to know her Father because her Father died from an accident when she arrives a few days early and when she went to town to finish her paperwork for transfer, she came home to find the dead body of her Aunt, I can only imagine how lonely she feels right now." Tsuna felt a twinge of sympathy for the girl and gave a look to Reborn who nodded.

 

"You said her name was Nami-chan?" Tsuna asked while Nana sighed fondly. "She had quite the beautiful name... Kaguyama Persephone Izanami but she was insistent on calling her Iza or Nami but I like her first name better... Persephone...." Hayato felt his occult senses tingling when the mention of a Greek female Goddess as a name. "What was she like, Maman? Was she nice?" Tsuna asked as a follow-up and Nana nodded happily. "She was very polite and intelligent with her words, Nami-chan felt very comforting to be around with, I invited her to have dinner with us because it must be very lonely to eat alone but she declined saying it was intrusive of her to do so when I just met her." Tsuna sighed at how easily his own Mother would open their door to strangers and present a warm meal and kind heart.

"Maa~ She seems polite, is she still planning on staying in Namimori?" Takeshi asked a bit worriedly for a stranger but even he knows the danger of living alone especially now of all times. "Nami-chan knows the danger but she still plans on staying, I get the feeling that she and her Mother doesn't get along since she said she would rather stay in Namimori than go back to Greece." The Sawada matron answered and frowned. "A pretty girl like her shouldn't live alone, it's dangerous nowadays." She added while finishing the last pile of groceries.

 

"Don't worry, Maman, if it helps your conscious then Dame-Tsuna here and his friends can befriend the girl so she wouldn't be lonely."Ulterior motives out in the open, Tsuna sighed and gave a small smile at the hopeful look his mother gave him. "Really Tsu-kun? That would be marvelous!" The mafia men left the kitchen and met up upstairs thinking of the new puzzle piece that presented itself to them.

 

Despite having an alibi or two, they can't risk any unknown factor.

 

Who is this new girl?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

 

 


	2. The Rise of Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the horrors of murders spread out in Namimori and the entirety of Japan, unknown causes of murders and even people spouting non-sense about spirits and monsters roaming the night in search of cannibal desires.
> 
> But amidst the horrors stood a new player in the field.
> 
> Will she be a foe or an ally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!
> 
> What I do OWN are the made-up plots and made-up characters. If you are religion sensitive and hate the thought of any character bashing the said religion, please keep those comments to your self because I will not tolerate bashing or flaming.
> 
> Remember that this is a FANFICTION so anything that the writer or co-writer puts it, is based on imagination or historical plot holes that have been researched.

 

**Chapter Two**

 

_**The Rise of Spirits** _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _"There has been an influx of murders in the Asian region, no ordinary human could have done this."_
> 
>  **"No more further explanation is needed, we have already known who the culprit is."**
> 
>  
> 
>  _"Was it the Hunter's doing? What about the murders of innocent people?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  **"Yes, it was him. All will be dealt with accordingly, one of us will be sent in each of the location those murders have an abundant amount."**
> 
>  
> 
>  _"Who was sent to the origin point of it?"_
> 
>  
> 
>  **"The chosen vessel."**
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  

Her body felt as if cold water was dumped on her as she woke from a nightmare that kept on repeating, screaming and thrashing spirits of the Underworld cried and moaned for help as they dragged into a pit for it is there their punishment, she sighed sadly as another night gone restless and she was even starting a new school today...

 

This was the life of Persophone Izanami Kaguyama.

 

Getting up from her comfortable mattress that seemed to have been a waste of money since she didn't even sleep well but a small part of her blamed her cursed mind but that was another story that she didn't want to recall, for the time being, she closed her eyes for a brief moment to have clarity and a small prayer so that her day may go on without any hitch or troubles because that's the last thing she needs right now.

 

 _'Sawada-san was right... Living alone is lonely...'_ She remembered her life back in Athens, the cumbersome lifestyle of the patriarchal society made her more independent rather than submissive and that seemed to infuriate her normally traditionalistic mother who has the mindset of submissive housewife that throws lavish parties to impress her peers with her foreign husband and a hybrid of two good-looking people for a daughter. The lessons of etiquette and snobbish attitude made her wretched inside, the tiresome musical lessons that would make her hands shake and all those worthless parties were she attended to.

 

Hypocrisy at its primal glory where the rich and noble would shake hands then they would let sugarcoated vicious tongues dance to the tune of the downfall for an individual.

 

Day and night she prayed and wished upon the Gods for an escape and it was granted when she and her Father would go to Japan, how she loved the tranquility of the suburban area that Japan had... A complete contrast to the tiresome city life that she lived in Greece but no matter, as long as she is here she would enjoy it.

 

Taking a good look at the uniform made her feel queasy seeing the length of the skirt but at least the sleeves were bearable and the bow but the knee-high white socks were questionable to her.  _'A fashion mark or a fetish on limelight?'_ Her thoughts mused and prepared the necessary items for the first of being a new girl in a public school. There was nothing wrong about public schools it's just the fact that Nami never attended one.

 

Both her parents were keen on a private school so that it may expose her to the finer individuals of society but how dead wrong they were, she only exposed to the cruelty of the well-off families... This only taught her to be savvy and the careful art of cunning and how to be a snake amidst all of them but she wasn't a snake like the rest, she was something much more dangerous than a reptile.

 

She was a Scorpion.

 

Even if she hated that side, it was a must in order for her to be on top and to be in control... No one dared defied her and it was something she loved but feared, the power of absolute dominance was intoxicating and poisoning that for a brief moment in her life she became the person who she hated the most, it rattled her to the core and she vowed never again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Alright class, I get that some of you heard that we'll be having a new student despite the troubled times." The aged teacher said kindly and looked at the more bashful students who might give the new student a hard time. "Don't worry Sensei, we'll play nice!" A student hollered and Minamoto rolled his eyes. "I mean it, Daisuke-san. If weren't for the circumstances of her aunt being one of the murder victims then she would've been much more cheerful but please be sympathetic enough." Now that the mention of murder victims made the more rambunctious students quieted down and flinch lightly.

 

Tsuna and his gang merely nodded. "We'll be sensitive enough not to cause any emotional baggage, Sensei." The kind Kyoko Sasagawa said and Hana nodded alongside her friend.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 _'So this is what being stared at feels like, no looks of fear or blind respect... Just staring.'_ Nami thought as she stood beside her Homeroom teacher that looked a little nervous as he wrote her name on the board.

 

**Kaguyama Persephone Izanami**

 

"A pleasure to meet all of you and I am in your care." She wondered if she said it right or was it a little too formal? 

 

"Kaguyama-chan, where did you live before?" 

"What was it like living in a different country?"

"Wow! Is that really your hair color?"

 

Questions after questions were asked but like before, she answered them with the grace she was blessed when she was born. "I lived in Athens, Greece for the majority of my life and it was quite cumbersome there except for the sites that are quite breathtaking and the downside of it is that it has far too many sexist, I wouldn't recommend it to the independent ladies unless you have the wit and grace to match their snobbish attitude." 

 

 _'Sugoi~'_ The boys were entranced while the split female population was either fascinated or annoyed. "Please take your seat beside, Gokudera-san..." The nervousness of the teacher was purely evident, some were envious of the girl but majority pitied her since the silver head was known as a temperamental one that only listens to Tsuna, the Dame of the class. 

 

Izanami didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out who  _Gokudera_ was since he was glaring hatefully at her like she was a scorn of his vision and she bristled at it but she didn't let it show because she had grown used to looks like those even when she did nothing about it, at least no one tried to trip her but on the bad side. She was stuck in the window seat with the boy glaring daggers at from the side. It was sad to think she could escape such looks from Greece but even that seemed to follow her, it was bothersome, truly and honestly but life just hated her like that.

 

 _'At least the brunette in front of me doesn't give the vibe that he wants to get away from me.'_ First-day blues are such a pain, resting her head on the window, she felt the coolness of the outside and felt a bit better that despite the odds against her... There are some things still siding with her. "Are you alright?" She stopped her monochrome thoughts as she heard a soft yet kind voice asked, looking up.

 

She saw the brunette's reflection giving her a small tentative smile. "I just feel a little put off since there are a few unsavory things that reminded me of the past." She felt that if she lied to the brunette, he could tell her lies from the truth but the aristocratic side of her scoffed since no one could ever tell but she let her intuitive side won. "Things will get better soon, Kaguyama-san. Just hold on." Those words were really kind, a rare kindness she was exposed to but she was glad for such rarity presented to her.

 

"Thank you for your words of encouragement, may I know your name since you already know of mine?" She asked earnestly and saw the brunette's lips twitch into a small smile. "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pleasure to meet you." Nami was a bit baffled that the person she ran into and befriended a day ago, her son became her classmates. "You're Nana-san's son, you're very blessed to have such a kind mother, to open her heart and door to strangers like me." She mused while the brunette's lips turned into a smile.

 

"Maman was rather fond of you, she insists that if I ever met you that I befriend you." Unknown to the two, Gokudera Hayato scrutinized his expression as he saw his boss talking to the woman who was under their suspicious profile but so far, all his boss did was be nice to her and for some reason, he tolerated it since the woman was polite... Scratch that, she was far too polite and formal!

 

"I have a few friends that I'd like to introduce to you, Kaguyama-chan." _Crap._ He was far too busy thinking that he spaced out on the conversation. "Thank you for making me feel less of an alien, Sawada-kun. It would be nice to find people who I can get along with." Then class started without a hitch except that would be normal and if anything in Tsunayoshi's life, normal seemed crazy and crazy seemed normal.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Lunch Time...**

 

The lunch bell rang and everyone started going to their own groups except for the new girl who was, in fact, ready to just stand and find a quiet place to eat but two individuals namely, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurakawa Hana had other plans. "Ne, Kaguyama-chan, why don't you join us?" The kind auburnette asked while the girl next to her gave an encouraging smile. "If you don't mind then I would like that." She replied and stood up giving a small smile at Tsunayoshi for the kind words and sat next to the girls.

 

Tsuna gave a look at Takeshi and Hayato who followed him to their usual spot, on the rooftop.

 

"Kaguyama-chan doesn't seem like a bad person." Takeshi started off but Hayato scoffed. "Baka! It could all be an act so we'll let our ground down, who knows she might even work for that bastard Checkerface!" Hayato seethed while Tsuna frowned at the harsh words his Storm guardian uttered. "I believe Takeshi on this one, Hayato. My intuition isn't wrong before and Kaguyama-chan seems like the person at the right place but at the wrong time." Reborn smirked from where he was hiding seeing how Tsuna was handling the situation and decided to pop in, scaring the hell out of them except for his Dame student.

 

 _'At least he's progressing.'_ He thought and threw the files on the ground where the teenagers were sitting. "Kaguyama Persephone Izanami is a civilian but with a tragic past, when she was five years old she had been kidnapped and held for ransom for three days until she escaped and was helped by the local prostitutes and by the time she was seven years old, she and her Father got into an accident, the brakes of their car wouldn't work causing them to fall into a deep ditch. Miraculously, they both survived since the driver took the brunt of the sharp rocks and they were rushed to the hospital but unfortunately, the Father didn't make it and died from shock and blood loss. Persephone on the other hand, she was left handicapped since her Father shielded her from the brunt of the impact." The three boys felt queasy at the thought but a certain individual felt very guilty at the mention of driving off a ditch.

 

"Persephone was left with several lacerations, a few major and minor broken bones as well as a few trips to the Physical Therapist, Beauticians, Surgeons, and Shrinks. Apparently, her mother is a noblewoman from the Ancient House of Pythia and on the mother side of the family, they were the descendants of the Oracle of Delphi who was said to have wed a nobleman in secrecy and eloped. Several centuries later, the House of Pythia, in memory of the Oracle, emerged causing one hell of a historical pop-up. In Greece, her family is well-known and well-off causing every woman in the family to be in the limelight since the Greeks were utterly religious that one of their histories is living and breathing."

 

As Reborn further explained the Pythia family to them, the boys could already imagine how troublesome it is for Kaguyama, to be born into such a prestigious family with a history to boot must have been a pain. "Persephone is a different case among all of the female in her family, from what I managed to get, she had an amazing foresight when it comes to her Father's business because no average three year old would tell her Father that the business partner they had was a corrupt greedy man. From that one prediction came another and another, Persephone was thought to be the reincarnated version of the Oracle." Tsuna frowned and looked at the files reading every detail that came.

 

"Is it a possibility that the Pythia family is a distant relative of the Giglio Nero Famiglia?" That was a thought. "Even if that's a possibility, to have an ability of clairvoyance and intuitive capability would make her a target of various syndicates," Hayato added while Takeshi remained oddly silent...

 

"Isn't it odd how Kaguyama-chan looks like Yuni-chan but the hair coloring is darker, hair length and different eye color." He mused but everyone got a general idea. "Quite an eye, Yamamoto." Reborn commented and the baseball player nodded. "But that wouldn't make any sense, their bloodline is different! How would the Pythia and Giglio Nero connect?" Reborn remained oddly silent at the silverette's rant but he did have a point.

 

How?

 

Unless....

 

"We should ask Yuni... I may have a hunch."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Persephone's Dream....**

 

_"Why is it that you deny the power that is buried inside of you? Are you afraid to lose yourself when darkness has always been present inside of you, tell me.... Why?"_

 

**"I am not afraid of something that is part of me and that is also part of you, darkness is evident everywhere."**

_"And yet you chose to wear the color white despite how your power works..."_

 

**"You wear the colors that are the opposite of you as well, why can't I?"**

 

_"You never embodied light or the pureness of white."_

 

**"The color doesn't defy my power because my power is defined by my strength and will not by colors, color represents meaning."**

 

_"... I apologize for upsetting you for my stereotypical self, I just want to find meaning... The last time I wore a different color... Aries has not been so forgiving."_

 

**"Aries?... Has he been giving you a hard time again? Worry not about the hothead, he clouds his judgment when he knows someone else can work a different color."**

 

_"Thank you for the comfort... You're the only one that understands me the most, Scorpio."_

 

 

What...The...Hell?!

 

Persephone sat up abruptly and groaned as that particular dream kept on repeating and repeating every since the accident, it be this and that then fuzzy. Hastily, she took something from inside the nightstand and sighed aggravatingly pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she stared at it with disdain since the contents were already limited.  _'And my hole-in-a-wall is all the way in Greece.'_ Despite her dilemma, she pulled out one and lit it up.

 

She promised herself that she'd quite but somehow, each day gets harder and harder. 

 

"Oh Aunt Luce, if you could see me now... What would you do?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**To Be Continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy The Story And Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter...
> 
> I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy The Story and Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter...
> 
> I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!


End file.
